


How Long...?

by TalonD



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalonD/pseuds/TalonD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Tom have been friends for a while now and you haven’t seen each other in weeks.  </p><p>Missing his company you are ecstatic when he asks if you want to join him at the set of the movie he's doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Long...?

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Jill Oriente and Jade Hagedorn for their help with some of this. Not to mention all the other fanfic writers, who's not only inspire me but who's works I really enjoy reading.

 

You and Tom have been friends for a while now and you haven’t seen each other in weeks. 

 

Missing his company you are ecstatic when he asks if you want to join him at the set of the movie he's doing.

 

“Of course.” you told him, as calmly as you could. 

 

A chance to see this man in action, you just couldn't say no.

 

It's an affair/love triangle type move.  They have been working on the movie for weeks.

 

Tom always seemed a bit stressed when you would talk on the phone or over Skype.

 

You were about to find out one of the reasons why.

 

It seems that, Tami, the actress playing the 'best friend/mistress' role, won’t do the scene right. 

 

She keeps screwing it up, giggling or saying the wrong lines.  Doing anything that makes her the center of attention, positive or negative.   

 

Tom and the director are talking to her and you hear Tom saying your name.

 

He was saying that while not an actress, you could do this scene more justice.  

 

The director was in agreement, asking why it was so hard for her. 

 

The actress looks at you in your jeans and over-sized sweater, hair in its usual messy bun, and scoffs.

 

Tami says, "She couldn't be sexy if she tried, let alone seduce... anyone." 

 

That just got your goat, big time.

 

You squint at her, "Maybe not, but at least I can remember the lines, and I wouldn't play the part like an zombie from ‘The Walking Dead." 

 

This made a few of the crew members snicker at her expense. 

 

Eyes narrowing, she points at you, "I dare you, to run this scene...” she counters.  “...in costume."

 

You blush, but are determined to stand your ground. 

 

“Like you would ever look this good.” she says, looking down at herself then back at you.

 

That hyena laugh of hers really grates on your nerves.  

 

You say "Done.", turning your back on her.

 

"Darling...,” Tom says coming up next to you, “...you don't have to.”

 

“We were just trying to make a point” he continues “and besides she's just being a diva." 

 

Tami is actually more offended by that comment then the zombie one.  

 

Tom says to you, "I know you don’t back down challenges.”   

 

“I would have been fine.” you say, “But she just... just...”

 

Laying heavy emphasis on each word, “Pissed.  Me.  Off." 

 

Tom knows, once you've made up your mind about something, there was no going back.

 

Turning away, you walk out, heading to the wardrobe truck. 

 

Your friend and ex-roommate, Annie is the wardrobe mistress, she and the make-up people are beyond game to style you up. 

 

Not much in the way of wardrobe though, you think to yourself.

 

The ‘costume’ consisted of a black lace bra, matching panties (both with nude lining, this is a movie set not a porno,) a satin thigh length robe, and bare feet.

 

Originally the robe was green, but Annie switched it to royal blue for you.                 

 

You step out of the make-up trailer, a long, fluffy, robe over your outfit and slippers on your feet and make your way back to the set. 

 

It’s made to look like a hotel room, queen sized bed, TV on the wall, dressers, etc. 

 

The bed is askew, blankets in disarray, 'clothing' on the floor, all to look as if it’s been heavily used.

 

You are psyching yourself up for the scene.  It’s not like you've never run a scene before, you did take Theater in college. 

 

It's actually a relatively simple scene, a ‘confrontation,’ of sorts, between you character, Tom, and the ‘girlfriend’, Beth.  

 

It involves some rudeness, a little teasing, and some not so nice names. 

 

Hopefully you do Tom proud; at least they aren't actually filming it. 

 

The background is that Tom’s characters relationship is failing. 

 

Your character and his are friends that got drunk after one of his and Beth’s fights.

 

They end up sleeping together, more than once, something your character is not embarrassed about. 

 

They couldn't seem to and didn't want to stop. 

 

An unpleasant truth he had uncovered leads into this scene.

 

It’s a bit of a double standard as far as the story went but that’s how some movies went.

 

Tom and ‘Beth’ are outside the door to the hotel room.  Neither of them has seen you yet. 

 

Tom ‘unlocks’ the door and they walk through, taking in the room. 

 

Tom has to stop for a moment; he has never seen you like this. 

 

Sure you have spent a lot of time around each other but always dressed, even if only in pajamas.

 

You are on the bed, sheet just barely covering you, robe laying across the bottom of the bed, feet up on the wall, reading a magazine. 

 

Your hair is down, long and wavy, spread out across the pillows. 

 

Not even bothering to look at them, you say “Hmm hello love.“   

 

"Oh!  My god!" Beth says. "You cheated on me?  ...With ...with ...her?” 

 

She is fuming, indignant.  “How could you?" she says to him. 

 

They begin to bicker back and forth, him not denying anything but not really saying anything either. 

 

You lay there, your head tilted back, watching them ‘argue’, stifling a laugh.

 

(It really was funny to see them like that, upside down.)  

 

”How long has this been going on?” she asks.

 

She repeats the question a few more times, and you've grown bored with her.

 

Feigning a yawn, you stretch, arching your back up, giving a small moan, releasing the tension in your body, ready as ever to comply with the scene. 

 

A noise comes from Tom, kind of a grunt but stifled. 

 

“Beth, leave off.” he sighs, making you believe he is so done with her bullshit. 

 

(Unknown to you that he is trying very hard to remember his lines while not just staring at your half naked body splayed out before him.)

 

She stalks over to the bed, looking down her nose at you, saying, "You should be ashamed of yourself." 

 

You flip over onto your stomach, elbows against the bed.  This position gives everyone a lovely view of your cleavage. 

 

"I should be ashamed?” you say sitting back on your heels, holding the sheet to your front, semi modestly.  “What for...?"

 

She just looks from you to him, pointing.  “Because you slept with MY boyfriend...!” she practically yells. 

 

 “Nope,” you smirk “can’t say that I am...” swinging your leg over the side of the bed and standing. 

 

"If anyone should be ashamed," you say, shaking your head "it should be you.” 

 

The ends of the sheet you hold at your chest, the rest draping down low on your back. 

 

“Toying and teasing with him as you have, keeping him at arm’s length, all, just to get what... a diamond...?"

 

She takes a swing at you.  You step back, letting go of the sheet, and it flutters to the floor. 

 

Bending, you make to retrieve the sheet; you hear a sound from behind, an stuttered intake of breath.

 

(You realize that while in this position, Tom has a lovely view of your black lace clad backside.)

 

Deciding against actually picking up the sheet you stand again, but slowly.

 

It is obvious that he is having trouble keeping his mind on his lines, but somehow manages to say, “Beth, stop this.”

 

She glances at him, daring him to make her, "At least I'm not a slut." she snaps at you.

 

"A slut...” you say looking her up and down, “...will sleep with anyone.” 

 

You pick up the satin robe, slipping it on, as you continue, “I won’t. “

 

Turning away from her but glancing back over your shoulder, “At least I don't tease him,” you say with a smile “giving him no chance of a reward.”

 

“He’s always been there for me.” you say, turning to look at him, “Why wouldn't I be there for him?  In any way I can.” 

 

She storms past you, planting herself in front of Tom. 

 

He takes his eyes off you to glance down at her, eyebrow raised.

 

She huffs indignantly and pokes him in the chest, "You need to choose, me or her.”

 

"Her." he states, with no hesitation, able to continue, now that you are somewhat covered.

 

By this line you have walked over to him, stepping near, chest pushed up against his side, hand running up his arm, across and then down his chest, stopping just above his belt.

 

"I may not come from money, honey...” you say glancing at her.

 

“But I know who I am, and I know what I want.” rising up on your tiptoes.  

 

“And I want him." you say. 

 

Then taking his face in your hands, you plant the most seductive kiss you have in you, upon his waiting lips. 

 

As you kiss him you step forward putting yourself between them, your back to her.

 

(And then he is kissing you back, not part of the scene, but you could care less.)

 

He ends the kiss reluctantly, and turning you so you are facing forward, his arm around your waist. 

 

It was time to finally finish this scene.

 

"To think...” he berates her, “you have the gall to call me a cheater, after I saw you fucking Steve...”

 

Her eyes grow wide, crocodile tears slipping down her cheeks, “...weeks ago...  In My House!"

 

With her shoulders hunched, she mumbles "I... oh... I... hate you."  Turning, she leaves, slamming the door loudly.

 

The director calls cut.  Applauds abound accompanied by calls of ‘well done’ and many woo hoo’s. 

 

“Yes!” the director says, “That was perfect!  That is how it should be done.” 

 

You are blushing, not used to this kind of praise.

 

Tami is seething, livid that you not only stood up to her challenge, but clearly beat her at her own game.

 

The director walks over to her and says, pointing in your direction, "That... is what I was looking for in this scene.”

 

 “Do you think, now that you have seen it done right, do you think you could finally do it justice?" he continued.

 

Without a word she storms off the set. 

 

You look around noticing some of the guys had developed a sudden fondness for placing items in front of themselves or finding that they had other places to be. 

 

Blushing again, you ask nobody in particular "Can I put my robe on now?"  

 

Tom hasn't moved from his last mark, his arm like steel around your waist.

 

As you try to step away to get your robe, Tom pulls you back.     

 

You look back at him questioningly, "Oh... Um...  Sorry," you say, a sheepish grin forming, feeling him against your backside. 

 

“My robe...?  I’m just going to...” you say. 

 

He looks down at you, pupils dilated.  "No." 

 

A single word, but so much said in that single syllable. 

 

Now this is a side of him you have never seen, predatory, and all directed at you.  

 

You were never much for the ‘Alpha’ thing, but this... from him... was hot.

 

The director saw the exchange between you and Tom.

 

Males sticking up for males, he makes a decision in Tom’s favor. 

 

“Alright everyone, call it a day, we’ll try again when Tami decides to rejoin us.” he shouts. 

 

Tom is off without a second thought, practically dragging you behind him. 

 

"Tom...” you begin, but you must not be walking fast enough as he turns, and throws you over his shoulder.   

 

“Hey...!” you grunt as the wind is knocked from you.

 

He doesn't say a word, not until reaches his trailer and dumps you on your feet, pushing you through the door, following closely behind you.

 

You whirl around when you hear the lock slide home.

 

You are looking at him, seeing him struggle with himself. 

 

“You’re really good you know, but that kiss...” he says as he keeps clenching and unclenching his hands.

 

“...it was so... convincing.” taking a couple deep breaths to calm himself. 

 

“...makes one wonder...”  taking another step towards you. 

 

“…makes me wonder... y/n...?  Do you _like_ me...?” he asks, looking you in the eye.

 

You can’t stop the blush that runs through you as you look down. 

 

“For how long...?” he demands, your eyes snap back to meet his. 

 

He seems mad but he is looking at you like you are his absolute favorite meal.

 

You try to pull the skimpy robe tighter, attempting to hide your body from him. 

 

“What...?  Tom...  I don’t...” you start, putting your hands up, dropping your gaze and taking a small step back. 

 

That was a very silly mistake. 

 

‘Was that a growl?’ you think to yourself, looking up wide eyed.

 

Tom invades your space, a hand at the back of your neck and the other pulling you tightly against him.

 

He kisses you, no, he's not just kissing you.  He is devouring your lips. 

 

A single word flashes across your mind, ‘WOW’. 

 

Just that easy, wrapping your arms around his neck, you are kissing him back, hands buried in his hair and nibbling his bottom lip.

 

Pulling away, he runs fingers along both of your shoulders, pushing the robe along your skin.  It slips easily off, drifting to the floor. 

 

He places kisses to your lips and chin, nibbles on your ear, then rains kisses down your throat, and back again. 

 

His hands roam down your body to your waist, and stay there.   

 

You moan, enjoying it, letting him take his time.  He turns you both slightly, and keeps kissing everywhere he can reach.

 

He takes a step forward causing you to step back, and he takes another, backing you further.

 

You realize he is guiding you towards the back of the trailer, where the “bedroom” is. 

 

“Tom...” is all you get out, again. 

 

“Hmm... yes darling,” he says, stilling his ministrations to your neck and collarbone, dragging his tongue up the side of your neck. 

 

You open your mouth to finish your thought but he is claiming that too. 

 

Suddenly you can’t think what it was you wanted to say. 

 

Talk about being kissed stupid. 

 

“Uh...” you manage when you come up for air.  

 

When you can’t back up anymore, with the loss of balance threatening, you grab at him to steady yourself. 

 

He laughs his trademark “Eheheheheh”, giving a little push, knocking you onto the bed, making you bounce. 

 

You arch up onto your elbows, looking up at him. 

 

His eyes are drawn to your black lace clad breasts that were now thrust forward, requesting, nay, demanding his attention.

 

“Hmm…” he moaned in appreciation, leaning over you and nuzzling your cleavage fondly then running his dexterous hands over your breasts. 

 

“Oh...” escapes your lips while you are holding him to you, wanting him not to stop. 

 

But he does stop, shaking his head.  With a sad look on his face he stands back up, leaving you chilled without his body over you. 

 

You look at him, but he won’t meet your eyes. You can’t help but hurt, as he won’t look at you. 

 

Confused by this, you ask “Tom, what is it?” 

 

“I can’t...” he begins. 

 

“Why?” you ask sitting up. 

 

“I can’t do this and remain only friends.”  He sighs, “You mean more to me than relieving an itch.”

 

He takes another step back, balling his fists.

 

Your brain brings your relationship into focus.  All the times you have sat late at night, cuddling on one couch or another, after a movie marathon or because one or the other had a bad day. 

 

You think on all the laughs you have shared and the amazing feelings he brings out in you. 

 

“I have dreamed about you, lying in my bed, desire burning in your eyes.” he confesses.

 

You look at him now, yearning so desperately to touch you but stilling himself for fear of destroying that friendship.

 

Your gaze is drawn up to his eyes, almost pleading, “I've dreamed about you too.” you say looking down. 

 

All of it, all these feelings, the tension, it was adding fuel to the blaze building in your soul. 

 

You look back up, wanting to sear his image into your brain.  “Crap” you think, because he is licking his lips.  

 

That lazy, slow lick that turns all his fans on, trying to calm his ragged breathing only causes yours to increase.

 

You find yourself suddenly not caring about maintaining your ‘friendship’ status. 

 

Your eyes blaze, you lick your own lips and lean back, letting your gaze roam from head to foot and back up again.

 

“I don’t want to be your friend.” You say huskily when he meets your gaze. 

 

And just like that, the heat is back, both of you leaning towards the other. 

 

“You don’t...?” he asks, his tone dropping an octave as he raises an eyebrow. 

 

Shaking your head, “I want you.” you breathe out. 

 

Ah, there it is.  There’s that smile you love so much.  Good thing that when you decided something that’s all there was to it. 

 

Looking down at yourself then back at him, you crook your finger at him.  “You, sir,” you say with a grin, “have entirely too much clothing on.”

 

He steps towards you.  “Do I now?” cocking an eyebrow, gazing heatedly at you. 

 

“Care to do something about that?” he says, taking his ‘power stance’ and spreading his arms out.

 

Your bravado momentarily deserts you.  Your hands shake, you are suddenly unsure. 

 

Giving yourself a mental pep talk, think pull yourself together girl. 

 

Haven’t you wanted this to happen?  This right here, isn't this what you want, the desire, the heat?  ...And him? 

 

‘Oh, God! Yes!’ 

 

With new found confidence you stand and reach out to him and he steps forward.

 

You are trying to undo the buttons on his shirt but find it difficult.  Even with your internal pep talk you can’t keep your hands from shaking. 

 

He notices, and ever the gentleman, wraps his arms around you, hugging you to him before stepping back. 

 

“Allow me.” he says, a wicked glint in his eyes, and rips the front of his shirt open, sending buttons scattering.  

 

You can’t help giggling, and are about to say “Tom, your Loki is showing.” but are distracted by the curves and planes revealed by his action. 

 

You tentatively reach out, making contact with his warmth.  A soft sigh escaping you lips at the feel of him beneath your fingertips. 

 

You run your hands up his abdomen, up over his chest, trailing kisses behind.  Reaching his shoulders you slid the ruined shirt and jacket off in a heap on the floor.  

 

Walking around to his back, you let your hands roam across his shoulders and down its lean surface. 

 

All these butterfly touches to his back and his arms help to build the heat.

 

Putting your arms under his and you lay your cheek against his back, hugging him from behind.  Then leaning back, you place a kiss to the middle of his back. 

 

You continue walking around him, hand boldly sliding down to caress his ass.  Coming full circle, you step into his waiting arms. 

 

Standing in his arms, you look up at him, and lean your upper body back, an invitation.

 

You gaze up at him, leaning your head to the side, granting him access, giving permission for him to touch you. 

 

Tongue darting out to re-moisten your suddenly dry lips, you lean further back.    Oh and he complies, whole heartedly.  You let out a relieved sigh.

 

He slips the straps of your bra off your shoulders, the cups sliding down, revealing your sensitive flesh. 

 

He reaches behind you and unclasps the lacy garment, freeing your breasts. 

 

Laying kisses and pecks along your jaw, he is nibbling down the side of your neck. 

 

He stops here and there to give you a real bite, drawing forth inhuman sounds from deep inside you. 

 

He makes his way down to the valley between your breasts.  That dexterous tongue of his, flicking across one tight nipple while his fingers tweak the other to a stiff peak. 

 

You moan and sigh in appreciation and he begins to alternate his attention.

 

Changing tactics, his lips surround first one overexcited bud, then the other. 

 

His teeth, nipping sharply, were drawing the skin ever tighter. 

 

You can’t stop the purr that escapes. 

 

“Was that a purr?” he asks. 

 

Running his tongue up the valley again he lavishes he tongue across your collarbone then bites it, causing you to purr again, only louder. 

 

He is grinning again, “I like the sounds you make.”

 

You turn him around, his back now to the bed, your hands at his waist, cupping his bulge.  A moan escapes him.

 

“Mmm.  What other noises do _you_ make?” you ask, kissing him soundly then grinning back. 

 

Undoing his belt, popping the button and sliding the zipper of his dress pants down, you slide them just past his hips, gravity taking over from there. 

 

The sight that greets you has you smiling up at him, eyebrow raised.

 

He just couldn't go a day without going commando, not even on set.  Not that you were complaining. 

 

You give him a little push, making him sit on the edge of the bed, a small grunt leaving his mouth.

 

Then you are on your knees, the irony of this position, not lost on either of you, a crooked grin plastered to his face. 

 

You reach down, undoing first one shoe and slipping it off then the accompanying sock, then remove the other. 

 

Next you pull his pants the rest of the way off, leaning back on your heels as you toss his pants behind you. 

 

Running your hands up his calves, you relish the shudders you are causing, letting your nails just lightly scrape across his thighs, hearing him hiss. 

 

His cock is giving you a hearty salute, and honestly, you have never wanted to taste a man more in your life.

 

He is rock hard, the tip of his cock, glistening.

 

Looking up at him, you wink at him, and lick your lips.

 

Leaning forward, you run your flattened tongue against the length of him, tasting him; salty, male, and Tom.

 

Circling around the tip then licking down the large vein to his balls, you tease them with the tip of your tongue.

 

Tom shifts, looking down at you, breathing in sharply through his teeth.

 

You slowly suck on his balls, one by one until you feel him twitch and his legs tense.

 

“Fuck...” he groans.

 

Licking a trail back up to the tip, with a moan you take him in all at once.   

 

Letting him hit the back of your throat, you give him an approving hum, gazing up at him.

 

You clench your lips so he will feel every little move you make.

 

Tom places his hand on the back of your head, grabs a fistful of hair, and says, "Oh my god... darling..."

 

You bob up and down, going faster, adding your hand at the base, stroking along with your mouth.

 

Tom moans, his breath sharp, straining to inhale.

 

You keep going, harder, faster, taking him as deep as you can.

 

“Fuck! Ah! I’m... Yes!... ” Tom groaned as he tried to tug at your hair.

 

Tom tightens his grip on your hair and with a long shiver, spurts streams cum down your throat.

 

You swallow it all, savoring every last drop, locking your gaze with Tom.

 

You let him out with a pop and licking the corner of your mouth as you stand up.

 

“Darling... that was... that was amazing.”

 

He meets you with another mind blowing kiss, then flipping, drops you to the bed.

 

You scoot back along the bed and he follows, licking his lips.

 

“You've tasted me, now it’s my turn.” he said with a grin.

 

Pinning you beneath him, he kisses you, stealing your breath.

 

Then he makes his way down your body, leaving bites and kisses along the way.

 

He kisses his way down your body, down your legs then back up.

 

Leaving love bites on your inner thighs, pressing an intimate kiss against your core.

 

He doesn't hone in on your center right away, instead, kissing his way around, giving equal attention to your nether bits.

 

You stir beneath him, pushing yourself toward him, and arching your back, begging with your body.

 

Tom then presses his mouth to you with a grin, nearly causing you to dissolve beneath him.

 

You sigh and writhe under him, your cries varying between low purrs and high pitched whimpers.

 

It had been so long since you've let someone touch you this way.

 

Tom growls, the animal taking over, using his teeth, tongue, and lips to taste and tease you. 

 

You arch against him, and not wanting to let you slide away from him, he wraps his arms around your legs and hips, holding you down.

 

“Tom... Tom... oh god, please.” you sigh, encouraging him, your hand curled in his hair, scratching his scalp.

 

Tom swirls his tongue around your clit, pressing his lips against you.

 

Running a hand up your thigh, he touches you with a long, skilled finger.

 

You buck against him and he slips one, then two fingers into your wetness.

 

He wants nothing more than to taste you and feel you shake against him.

 

Starting a slow rhythm, his tongue and fingers work together.

 

Moving his fingers slowly, in and out, he feels you start to quiver beneath him.

 

Tom could tell you were close. You were gasping, breathing hard and your whole body tensed up.

 

“Come for me, darling.” He says, humming softly, looking up for only a moment to take in the view.

 

Like a tidal wave your orgasm hits you, your body tensing around his fingers. 

 

You cry out his name, your thighs tightening around his head.

 

Tom doesn't move, doesn't cease his attentions, not until the quacking does.

 

Tom climbs back up your body, kissing another trail along your torso, laying himself over you, kissing you reverently.

 

You both lay there as you try to regain your breathing patterns, but are blissful in your breathlessness. 

 

Tom rolls over, pulling you with him, your head resting on his chest.

 

Momentarily sated, you languish in each other’s arms. 

 

Laying there, your chin resting on his chest, you find yourself staring at him. 

 

You are in awe of the immense emotions running through your veins, caused by this man. 

 

He returns your stare, contemplating this unexpected yet joyous occurrence.

 

“How long...?” he asks again, looking you in the eyes. 

 

You lower your cheek back to his chest, trying to avoid this question. 

 

He lifts your chin with his finger, making you look at him, “y/n...?  How Long...” 

 

“Months.” you whisper. 

 

He looks at you questioningly, “When...?” seeking confirmation. 

 

“Since before I got sick...” you reply.

 

“Why didn't you tell me sooner?” he asks, which causes you to shrug.

 

“We were friends.  I didn't know how you felt, and I was afraid...” you sigh.

 

“Afraid, of what?”

 

 “Of losing you if I told you how I felt and you didn't feel the same.” you say as a tear slides down your cheek.

 

“That would have been worse to me, worse than hiding my feelings to keep you in my life.”

 

“Oh, love.” he sighs, wiping your cheek and pulling you closer.

 

“I already knew I liked you more than a friend should.”

 

“You are just so... so... well... You.” you say looking away. 

 

With a smile, you sit up adding, “It’s kind of hard _NOT_ to fall for you.” 

 

Looking him in the eye, “You know, it had a lot to do with what you did.” 

 

He sits up, “What I did?” he asks. 

 

You cross your arms, hugging yourself and take a deep breath to continue. 

 

“You took time off from your acting, turning down the lead in Much Ado.”

 

“I mean, you have always wanted to play Benedict and you would have been wonderful...” caressing his face. 

 

“You put all that aside, just to take care of me when you didn't have to.” 

 

Tom smiles that kilowatt smile of his. “What do you mean, I didn't have to?” he asks, pulling you towards him.

 

“When Annie called me from your phone, telling me you were in the hospital,” he says, running his hands along your arms, “I thought my heart stopped.” 

 

“It was then that I knew I other feelings for you, and I _wanted_ to take care of you.”

 

“It was as simple as that.” he says pulling you into a hug.

 

You shrug, “I've just been taking care of myself for so long now, I would have managed.”

 

Hugging him tighter, relishing the feel of skin and skin contact.  “Nobody has ever done that... taken care of me... ever.” 

 

“Not even family?” he asks, kissing your brow.  Shaking your head, “No... Not even family.”

 

”I've always seen you as being so strong, taking care of everyone we know.” he says.

 

“And to be fair, you _let_ me to take care of you.“ rubbing his hands up and down your back. 

 

“...I think that’s when I really fell for you.” he says, kissing the top of your head and giving you a squeeze. 

 

Kissing the curve of his chest, up his neck and along his jaw, “I love you, you know.” you breathe. 

 

“Do you now...?” he says leaning towards you. 

 

“Good thing,” he whispers in your ear, “as I love you too.” claiming your mouth and rolling you beneath him.

 

You want him so in you so badly, you whimper "Please..." spreading your legs as he nestles between them.

 

Your core throbs; you desperately want him inside you.

 

Poised at your entrance, he groans, sliding smoothly, in to the hilt.

 

“God…Love..." Tom grunts, "You are tight… so ti… tight.” pausing a moment, to let you adjust.

 

Tightening your muscles, you give him an internal squeeze.

 

“Fuck!” he pants, “Again…  Do it again…” 

 

When you do, he moans, pulling almost all the way out, then surges forward again.

 

Kissing him as he moves,  your breathing and heart rate have sped up.

 

Braking the kiss, you move your hands up, raking your nails lightly down his back, eliciting another growl from this gorgeous man, then give his ass a squeeze.

 

You and Tom move and rock together, as one.

 

You slide your hands back up to rest on his back, feeling his muscles tense and release with each thrust.

 

Tom’s couldn't keep his hands still.  He would hold your shoulders, and then was running them through your hair. 

 

Brushing your cheeks with his thumbs, he seemed to want to explore everywhere.

 

You are getting so close, squeezing his backside again, earning a moan and a slightly harder thrust.

 

Clenching your inner walls around him again, he grunts his pleasure.

 

He slows his thrusts and looks at you, pupils blown, when you do it a few more times with a grin.

 

Instantly you find yourself being wrapped up in his strong arms and rolling.

 

Then you are settling on top of Tom as he begins to thrust up into you.

 

Groaning, you roll your hips against his, leaning forward, placing you hands on his chest for balance.

 

Tom reaches up, cupping your breasts in his hands, flicking his thumbs across your nipples.

 

Leaning into his touch, he takes one into his mouth and you cry out.

 

You bounce yourself upon his cock, aiding Tom as he slides in and out of you faster, so he wasn't doing all work.

 

He bucks his hips up into you, making you want to ride him even faster... even harder.

 

The angle changes and suddenly he hits just right, rubbing against your g-spot, and you gasp with pleasure.

 

“Ta…. Tom...!  Oh... right... right there” you stammer.

 

He takes hold of your hips and angles you so he can repeatedly hit that spot with each thrust.

 

“I love when you...” Tom says breathlessly “when you say... my name... like that.”

 

You could feel that spring within you, being bound tighter and tighter, coiling and ready to explode.

 

Shutting your eyes, you are unable to stop moaning.

 

“Tom, I... I'm...”

 

Tom lifts a hand to run it through your hair. “That’s it, love” he softly says. “Let go. I've got you.”

 

 “Fuck!” you cry.

 

“Come for me, sweetheart.” Tom coaxed again, rubbing his finger across your clit.

 

And that did it. Crying out his name, all of your muscles tighten, as you orgasm, arching your back.

 

Tom’s eyes go wide at your undoing, and he bucks his hips into you.

 

Gritting his teeth, he exhales sharply with each thrust, his groans increasing in volume.

 

He sits up, holding onto you, running his tongue and teeth over your collarbone.

 

You clench your tight walls around him, feeling another orgasmic wave forming and watch as he shuts his eyes tight.

 

He thrusts again and again, reaching his peak, he cums, biting your shoulder, marking you and pulling you into your third orgasm.

 

He releases your shoulder and nuzzles your cheek with a sigh, making you giggle.

 

“Mine.” he says smugly, holding you fiercely to him.

 

“Definitely, yours.” you agree, snuggling closer to him.

 

 

 

 


End file.
